


History will forget Us

by emochill



Series: snippets and ficlets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emochill/pseuds/emochill
Summary: history is written through the eyes of the victors
Series: snippets and ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	History will forget Us

And yes, 

History will forget us,

They will not mention our names

Nor our impact

Nor will they speak of us

Nor our blazing love 

But know this,

I will remember you

And you will remember me

And this way

Only in this way

Will we be remembered

Because history will wipe out me and you

And all of our friends

And all of our lives

History will forget us

But we will not forget each other


End file.
